The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems, and more specifically, to information handling systems that employ processors with multiple compute elements.
Modern information handling systems (IHSs) frequently use processors with multiple compute elements, compute engines or cores on a common semiconductor die. This is one way of increasing information handling system performance. A communication bus on the die connects these compute engines together to enable coordinated information processing among the compute elements. An interconnect bus is another name for a communication bus that connects the compute engines of the processor. As the number of compute elements on a processor semiconductor die increases, the number of connecting runners or wires in the interconnect bus tends to increase as well. Increases in the number of connecting runners or wires in the interconnect bus tend to cause the size of the semiconductor die to likewise increase.